The next generation: Year 1
by stage.puppet
Summary: This story takes off after Deathly Hallows.Rose and Albus are off to Hogwarts... Who will they meet, what adventures will they take?Draco Malfoy's son is going there as well... what will happen? [sorry my summary sucks.] R


**A/N:**

**A new story :D**

**haha, i'm not giving up on my other fics, I'm suffering from a D/H mental block, and all i've been thinking about it Rose and Scorpius:)) **

**Well, since D/H didn't happen in Deathly hallows, here's my take on the next generation. :)**

**I so Hope that they will get their names on the drop down character list soon!**

**Disclaimer: _I'll only say this once in this whole story... I don't own Harry Potter._**

**Dedications: _To Pat, a non HP fan, but helps me with story ideas. [i hope you learn to love HP soon ;)_**

* * *

With a final wave to her adoring parents, Rose Weasley hopped into the Hogwarts Express; ready to begin a new chapter of her life. 

Rose was very excited to start at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. While she was growing up, all she dreamed about was going to school there. Her parents, Ron and Hermione, as well as her other aunts and uncles told her about all the adventures they had there. She and her cousin Al, the son of Harry and Ginny Potter, always talked about Hogwarts and how they were going to have their own escapades.

She started down the narrow corridor of the Hogwarts Express. It smelled slightly musty, but kind of homey as well. She looked through the windows of the compartment to look for a place to sit. She saw her cousin Victoire in one of them and she contemplated joining her there, but decided against it. Victoire was with her other 7th year friends, and Rose didn't want to intrude. She walked a little further, praying that she would find an empty place to sit. After passing a few booths, she found one with two girls inside. They looked about the same age as her, so she knocked on their door.

Both of the girls looked up at the sound of Rose's knocking. One of them, a small, thin blonde with waist long hair opened the slide.

"Hi," Rose said anxiously, "I'm Rose Weasley… I was wondering if I could sit in your compartment...?"

The blonde looked at her brunette friend and then smiled at Rose.

"Sure, "she smiled.

She moved and sat down beside the brunette girl, who was looking at Rose almost skeptically. Rose smiled nervously at the girl and sat across her.

"So… it's Rose right?" the blonde asked.

"Yeah, Jeanne Rose Granger Weasley," Rose said proudly.

The brunette raised one eyebrow.

"I'm Christelle Leticia Parkinson Gauge, and this is Avia Francesca Morris."

The blonde, Avia, put out her hand for Rose to shake.

Rose smiled at her and shook her hand.

Rose sat down and before she could put out her hand to shake the other girl's hand, and door suddenly opened. A short dark girl came in, and started talking immediately to Avia and Christelle.

"Hey, Did you know, Harry Potter's other son is in our year too?"

Before Avia or Christelle could answer, Rose stood up. The girl looked at her, with slightly wide eyes, for she only noticed her then.

Rose smirked at him. "Yes, I know."

The dark girl recovered and stood up a little straighter and smirked.

"And who exactly are you?"

"I'm Rose."

"Hmm. I'm Layla Hendi."

" So, I was wondering what you wanted with my cousin."

"Cousin?"

"Yeah? You know, Harry Potter's _other son_?" She said while making quotation marks with her fingers.

Layla's jaw fell a little. He looked at her face, as if studying her.

She looked at Rose, as if studying her.

"You're a Weasley aren't you?"

She gave a small nod.

Christelle cleared her throat, "So La, do you want to sit with us?"

"Uhm, sure. I'll wai till the sweet cart comes in, I was in the lavatory when it passed by my compartment."

Just as Christelle opened her mouth to say something again, there was another knock at the door.

"Hello dears! Do you want anything from the snack cart?"

Avia clapped gleefully, and Rose laughed a little.

"Yes. I want 2 Pumpkin Pasties, 2 licorice wands and 3 chocolate frogs" Layla said.

"I'll have a pack of Bertie Bott's every flavour beans and 2 licorice wands…How about you Rose?" Avia asked.

"Well," She looked at the lady, "I'll have Droobles best blowing gum, 5 pumpkin pasties and 6 chocolate frogs please."

Everyone in the compartment looked at her in mild shock, especially Christelle.

"What? I'm hungry alright? And besides, my cousin would want the cards."

The lady then gave her her snacks and asked Christelle if she wanted anything.

"No thank you. I don't eat sweets you see." Christelle replied.

When the sweet cart left, and the door was shut, Layla looked at Christelle.

"Are you mental? What do you mean not eat sweets? I'm sure I saw you sneak some Honeydukes Chocolates into your room from the last ball."

Christelle's cheeks turned pink.

"Well. Uh.. you see. Uhm..I'm sort of on a diet." She whispered.

Avia looked at her with wide eyes, and Rose's jaw dropped.

"What the hell?" Rose and Layla said at the same time.

They looked at each other, then at Christelle.

"Well…"

Before she could answer, the door to the compartment opened again.

Avia sighed, that was the nth time someone knocked or opened their booth's door, and she was really hungry, and wanted to start on her snacks already.

"What the bloody hell is it this time?" Avia shrieked.

She took a deep breath and looked at the boy at the door.

Her mouth fell open as she gazed at the boy with messy black hair and enchanting green eyes.

"I..uhm… Sorry?" the boy offered, "I'm just looking for my cousin, Rose…"

"Uhhh.. Sorry 'bout that. I didn't mean to be so mean." Avia apologized.

She batted her long eyelashes at him.

"Uhm.. sure." Al looked around and spotted Rose smirking at him.

He felt his cheeks get red.

"Hey cuz. Looking for me?" Rose asked.

"Uhhmm. Yeah. I just wantd to check on you… seems like you're alright then…" he mumbled.

Al looked around the compartment and his eyes fell on Layla, who was staring at him.

"I uh.." He diverted his gaze and looked out the window instead.

"Sorry I barged in…I'm Albus Severus Potter."

"Hi, uhhm. I'm Avia Morris. D'you have a nickname?" Avia introduced herself immediately.

"Uhm, yeah. It's Al." he grinned at her.

"uhhm. This is Layla," Avia gestured to Scorpius who nodded at Al, "and this is Christelle."

Christelle looked at Al up and down and made a sound.

Riiight- Rose thought.

"uhh. Yeah. Okay." Al said awkwardly.

"I've gotta get back to my compartment. Prepare my robes and take a short nap." Layla said as he stood.

Al moved to the side at Layla passed.

"Right. So, I'll see you later Rose?"

"Yeah," Rose smiled at Albus.

"Bye then, I'll tell Fred and James that I've found you."

As Al turned to leave, Avia giggled, "Bye Al! see you."

Al looked back and smiled at Rose and while he waved to Christelle and Avia.

He immediately turned red, and Rose laughed.

Rose laughed harder as Al hit his shoulder on the door frame.

"Oh Al, you are such a klutz!"

"That's why we get along so well!" Al grinned before he closed the compartment door.

Once he left, Avia squealed excitedly.

"omygosh.omygosh.omygosh."

Rose looked at her, unsure of what to say.

"uhhm..?"

"If i didn't know better Avia, I'd say you have a little crush on the Potter boy." Christelle teased.

"uh..uhh. Just shut up." Avia said. She buried her red face into her hands.

Rose just laughed. "alrighty then…" she said in a singsong voice.

Rose looked at Christelle and smiled, but Christelle just hmph'd again and put her nose up in the air.

"What's her problem???" Rose thought.

After finishing her snacks, Rose decided to read the new book her mom gave her.

She got her messenger bag and took out her brand new copy of "Hogwarts: A History – Revised edition."

On the flyleaf was a dedication from her mom:

_ Dear Rosie,_

_ As you read this, you're probably on the way to Hogwarts. I read my own copy on the_

_ Hogwarts Express too. This book is one of my favorites, and I'm sure you'll enjoy it too._

_ It's full of useful information and quirks._

_ Remember to study well, I expect the best from you dear. :)_

_ I hope you have fun in Hogwarts dear, I know I did._

_ Just don't go out on too many adventures, your dad might get a heart attack._

_ Hahaha, well. That's all dear. Take Care! Don't forget to owl._

_ Love,_

_ Mom_

Rose smiled as she read her moms note.

Typical mom, she thought.

She looked outside the window and gazed at the beautiful countryside, and she fell asleep.

"_Roooosssseeeeee_. _Roseeeeee_."

"whuuu—?"

"**ROSE**!"

"Where's the fire?" Rose sat up, her reddish brown hair flying everywhere.

Avia and Christelle started laughing.

"Omygod," Avia said between giggles, "You are sooo funny Rose!"

"Yeah well.." Rose looked at them apprehensively, "What did you want?"

"It's time to change into our robes."

"Ohh. Okay…"

Rose pulled out her brand new Hogwarts robes and donned them.

She fixed up her hair, which was a mess.

After preparing everything, she talked to Avia and Christelle again.

"So, what house do you think you'll be in?"

Christelle surprisingly answered Rose, "Well, I'm probably going to be in Slytherin. My mother was from that house, and people say I'm just like her."

She smiled proudly at them.

Avia made a coughing noise which sounded like, "too much like her."

"What was that Avia?" Christelle sneered.

"Nothing." Avia said, looking away, "So Rose, how 'bout you?"

"Well, I'm not sure where I'll be. I'm hoping Ravenclaw or Gryffindor."

"Oh me too!" Avia said eagerly.

"Really?"

"Oh yes. I've read so many stories about the brave Gryffindors, like you know; your parents?"

Christelle rolled her eyes at this, but Rose didn't mind her.

Avia continued, "You're absolutely lucky you know. And well, Ravenclaw, that's where the smart people go right? So yes, I think that between those two houses, I'm good."

"Yes, well. People expect me to be in Ravenclaw, you know, since my mom is _Hermione Granger _but I'm scared that I won't live up to her name. It's my brother that's smart, really. And all the Weasley's are in Gryffindor, I don't want to break tradition now, do I?"

Avia chuckled at Rose's answer.

A few minutes later, the train stopped.

While Avia and Christelle fixed their things, Rose's started beating faster.

"I can't believe it. I'm actually here. Almost in Hogwarts! OMYGOD."

She squealed happily, and Avia grinned at her.

When they opened their compartment, loud chatter was heard.

They joined the sea of students, from 1st years like themselves, to the graduating 7th years, out the Hogwarts Express.

As they got out, they saw a tall, wide man, with a salt and pepper beard.

She immediately recognized this as… "Hagrid!!!"

Rose looked back to who called out her family friend's name.

She smiled as she saw that it was Albus who did so. Albus saw Rose, and grinned as he walked over to her.

"Hey Rose! I can't believe we're here. After all the role playing we did, we're actually here!"

"I know right?"

"Rosie, Al! How're yer two? The train's nuh too bumpy, tis it?"

"No Hagrid. I rather enjoyed it, didn't you Rose?"

"It was okay."

"A'right. Firs years! Firs years! Commin' over here. All ter fir years come folla' me."

Rose and Al were surrounded by a bunch of first years such as themselves.

Rose looked around and observed the other children's faces. Most of them looked excited, and a bit of them looked slightly frightened.

Their group started moving and they came to a stop near the edge of a lake.

"A'right. Tis here, is Hogwarts tra'tition. Group yersleves into 4, and we'll begin the boat ride ter Hogwarts."

Rose looked at Al, who took her hand and smiled. She looked around for 2 other people when she heard someone call for her name.

"Rose! Rose! Come with us!" Avia squealed excitedly.

Rose looked at Al, who nodded, while turning a little red. They made their way to where Avia and Christelle were standing.

Christelle looked a little green, and Rose noticed that she was staring at the dark, almost onyx colored water.

"Are you okay Chrisse?" Avia asked.

Christelle just nodded a little.

Rose pulled out a wad of gum form her pocket and handed it to Chrisse, who looked at her blankly.

"It's gum. It helps, believe me." Rose said.

As if to prove her point, she took out another wad, unwrapped it and popped it into her own mouth.

Christelle gave her a small smile, before chewing on the gum Rose gave her.

After a few minutes, it was their turn to jump into the small, wooden boat.

Once all the boats were filled, all of the dinghy's went forward, making way towards Hogwarts castle.

Rose looked up to it with big eyes, and she looked to her right where Al sat. He was sharing the same expression as her. The boats continued on their way, and there and then, did the adventure of the new generation begin.

* * *

**A/N: Tell me what you thought about it, an any ideas you may have :) And if you can, please review. It really helps, and it makes my day. :)**


End file.
